The Other Jinchuriki
by Akio Takahashi
Summary: Team Gai set out on a mission, employed by a wealthy woman. They make it to the village, when they are told that only Gai Sensei is needed to handle the mission. Seeing as they are unwelcome as they are told they are too inexperienced, they set out to look around, when they meet a ninja without a village headband. She has no idea where she came from, but has a passion to find home.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the first day back to village and there's already another mission assigned to team Gai. Not surprising as this was exactly what it said in the description. Being a ninja was difficult in the Leaf Village, but every shinobi had been trained well, and were used to this kind of thing.

Rock Lee was as enthusiastic as ever, holding a new record of 10.62 seconds for getting ready and at the gates, prepared for anything, but still an hour early, another record. But even being early, there was no way he could stand for sitting doing nothing. He decided he would pass the time by doing exercise, something in which he was an expert at.

An hour later, Neji turned up on the dot, which was expected. Not early, just punctual, and Tenten ended up coming a few minutes late.

"Tenten, what were you thinking coming late? Lee asked. Are you not as exited to go on a mission as we are? You're holding us all up!"

"I'm not exited. Neji said, leaning against the gates. I couldn't care less." Neji! I really expected better of you!" Lee yelled in frustration. He couldn't understand why no-one ever got as fired up as he did.

They started up the path, Gai Sensei upfront, Lee not far behind, and Neji and Tenten trudging along. It was the same old story. A pair of knuckleheads with enough enthusiasm for everyone. Yes, they did make stupid mistakes and embarrass everyone who travelled with them, but their persistence was something to be admired. Today they were on a mission with some V.I.P'S, so failure was not an option, and if everything went to plan, they may even put in a good word for the team, or more importantly, The Leaf Village.

The trip was long and tiring, but they finally reached their destination. A large village filled with skilled shinobi, a great place to visit for training, or tools as they were a big producer on ninja supplies.

Lee gasped as they entered the village. There were sights everywhere, whether they were the people or the buildings. The people were definitely loaded. It was obvious due to their high class clothing, and the fact that there was always someone emptying a satchel of coins, or a wallet of yen notes on to every stall.

"Don't get too carried away guys. Gai told them. We still have a mission to complete." Yes sir!" Lee exclaimed, and continued marching toward their destination. Neji and Tenten reluctantly withdrew from their venture and continued up the streets toward the building in which lived the employer of this certain mission.

"WOW! This is the place? But it's so fancy!" Said Tenten, surprised. They knew the employers were rich, but a place like this was beyond expensive! How could anyone afford to live somewhere like this? It was a paradise!


	2. Chapter 2-Reunions with a lost friend

Being in such an expensive building made Tenten feel queasy. The only place anywhere near as wealthy as here was the building the hokage worked in, but even then it was a push. There was no-where near as many objects cluttering the halls, and most of the things you could see were made from gold.

Neji scowled. In a place like this, there was sure to be snotty-nosed stuck up people around. Anyone eager enough to spend so much money on anything was a joke, in his opinion.

They made their way down the hall to a pair of huge red double doors that were so extravagant that they almost shimmered with large expenditure. And the aura emanating from inside the room was nothing to be proud of.

_It was rich person talk._ One of the worst kinds of talk out there, and anyone listening to that couldn't hold it for over five minutes.

Gai pushed the grand doors open to reveal a huge room, and a large desk at the end. Sat at that desk was a beautiful woman that was very tall, with long hair and a short dress.

Lee, Neji and Tenten's chin fell to the ground. _She _had employed them?! How?

Gai sensei grinned at them. "Come meet your new boss!" he bellowed. "Wait, you know her?" Tenten asked. "Just like Gai sensei to know a woman as beautiful as you, boss." Lee said. Flattery. The only way to get into a woman's good books to Rock Lee, of course. Even though it didn't always work the way he planned; he never seemed to learn.

"Yes, Lee. I and Miss Yakamura have been friends since we were kids. We met once when I was out on a mission." Exclaimed Gai.

"You haven't changed a bit have you, Gai? Miss Yakamura said. You're still the man I love."

Tenten, Neji and Lee's chin dropped again. "LOVE?!" They yelled together. "That's right. Gai said. She fell for me when I was younger, but being the busy man I am, I had to leave her."

No-one had recovered from the last few things said to react to this. It was way too much to take in, and way too unbelievable. For everyone but Lee that is, even though he was a little shaken up.

"Anyway, back to the mission. I heard we were assigned to deal with some ninja who are threatening to infiltrate your border, isn't that right?" Gai asked.

"Yes, that's true. She said. But there's no way these guys are doing it. I would like you to deal with the mission, Gai. You are far more experienced. Leave the children to wander around for a while. I have been given permission from the kage. How old are you guys, anyway? 16? 17?"

"17." Lee said. He could see how much everyone hated this woman, but Gai Sensei seemed to like her, and that was all that mattered, right?

"Go on you guys. Gai said. Go explore." We're not kids, Gai Sensei." Neji said, as they were leaving.

"Kids." Miss Yakamura whispered under her breath as they closed the door. Looked like Neji was right after all; Snobby snot-nosed rich. Good job Hinata wasn't like that.


End file.
